


Ice Packs And Interrogations

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [33]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blaine gets hurt, Clint is the best, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was just going to get some ice and-”<br/>“Blaine,” Clint interrupted, “Sit down and let me look you over, or I’ll go and find Tony myself and tell him his son’s been picking fights in back alleys.”<br/>“That’s not what happened,” Blaine scowled, sitting down reluctantly, “And you aren’t a doctor.”</p><p>Blaine comes home beaten up; Clint doesn't know what's going on but he really wants to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Packs And Interrogations

All Blaine wanted was to make it upstairs to his room without being stopped by his dad. Preferably, he’d like to make it upstairs without being stopped by Pepper or Bruce or any of the rest of them as well, but if his dad saw the bruises then it was all over.

He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, wincing at the click of the lock and hoping it hadn’t given him away. He paused; it was quiet. Good. That meant he had a chance. But first… Blaine raised the hand that wasn’t protectively held against his chest and carefully probed under his left eye. He was going to need ice if he didn’t want one hell of a black eye this time tomorrow. Of course, diverting to the kitchen increased his chance of being caught, but if he didn’t then he’d be busted the next morning.

Blaine weighed up his options; ice it was.

And some pain killers really wouldn’t go amiss right about now.

And maybe if he was lucky, he could get in and out of there without being caught.

Of course, Blaine had never been that lucky.

“Jesus,” Clint gave a low whistle as Blaine entered the kitchen, “Someone really did a number on you.”

“If you could just… _not_ mention this to my dad, that’d be great,” Blaine said, looking at him pleadingly.

“You don’t think he’s gonna want to know about this, kiddo?”

“I’d rather he didn’t,” replied, “He’s just gonna worry. And I’m fine, so there’s nothing for him to worry about.”

“Sure, because you look fine,” Clint scoffed, “Take a seat.”

“I was just going to get some ice and-”

“Blaine,” Clint interrupted, “Sit down and let me look you over, or I’ll go and find Tony myself and tell him his son’s been picking fights in back alleys.”

“That’s not what happened,” Blaine scowled, sitting down reluctantly, “And you aren’t a doctor.”

“No, I’m not,” Clint agreed, “I’m a SHIELD agent who’s been in enough altercations to know how to patch himself up after taking a beating. Am I qualified enough for you or should I get Bruce up here?”

Blaine didn’t answer.

“So what _did_ happen, then?” Clint asked, turning Blaine’s head to the side to get a better look at the bruise forming there, “You get mugged?”

“No.”

“Hmm. Don’t move.” Clint turned away from him momentarily to dig through the freezer, pulling out an ice pack and waving it in Blaine’s direction. “Take this. Hold it on your face.”

“I told you I just needed ice.”

“What’s wrong with your hand?”

“Uh,” Blaine glanced down at it, “I hit them back. I kinda forgot everything Steve told me about throwing a punch, though.”

“You didn’t break it, did you?”

“Don’t think so,” Blaine moved his fingers experimentally, “I wouldn’t say no to more ice, though.”

Clint smirked and complied, “Them, huh?”

“Sorry?”

“You said ‘them’. Who are they? What’d they want?”

“Just some guys,” Blaine managed a shrug.

“Why’d they have a problem with you?” Clint persisted, “I doubt you started it. It wasn’t… you know, because you’re gay, was it?”

“No,” Blaine shook his head hesitantly, pressing the ice pack against his eye again as it slipped.

“Look, Blaine, I’m not gonna stand here all night and guess why you look like you went three rounds with a grizzly bear,” Clint said, “And your dad really needs to know, kid, so I should really-”

“Clint, no, please,” Blaine begged, “Not yet, not until I’ve worked out something to tell to him.”

“What’s wrong with the truth?”

“I can’t, I-” Blaine faltered.

“You…” Clint prompted.

“Sometimes,” Blaine dropped his eyes to the ground, “Sometimes people… _disagree_ … with my dad. You know, he can be kind of callous on occasion, to say the least. And nobody in their right mind would try to take on someone with a virtually indestructible suit of armour, so-”

“So if they’ve got a problem with him, they take it out on you,” Clint finished.

“It doesn’t happen a lot, it just…” Blaine shrugged again.

“Jesus, kid-”

“It’s nothing; I’ll be fine in a couple days. That mugging story’s probably my best bet, right? He’ll believe that.”

“You want to lie to him?”

“Lie to who?” Blaine stiffened as Tony entered the kitchen, stopping in his tracks as he caught sight of his son. “What-”

“I’m fine, Clint checked me over and everything,” Blaine supplied, setting the ice packs down and getting to his feet.

“What the hell _happened_?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine smiled weakly, “Honestly, I’m okay. I’m just gonna go sleep it off.” He brushed past his dad and left the room without looking back.

“Barton,” Tony said slowly, considering each word before he spoke it, “What the fuck happened to my son?”

Clint turned his back on the other man, busying himself with making a fresh pot of coffee.

“I don’t know,” He replied, “I think he said something about a mugging.”

“That’s the story he’s sticking with?”

“He said he’d be okay,” Clint said, “You should trust him.”

“Of course I trust him,” Tony scoffed, “Doesn’t mean I can’t be worried about him. You don’t think I should be, when he comes home looking like that?”

“He’s your kid. Do what you want.”

“I guess. Hey, Barton?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. You know, for looking him over. I appreciate it.”

Clint nodded dismissively.

“So I’m just gonna…” The silence resonated throughout the room. Tony’s footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Clint sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Chitauri fleets and Hydra agents he could handle, but a teenager who still thought the best of people and had self-sacrificial tendencies that rivalled his father’s?

Blaine fucking Stark would be the death of him.


End file.
